


Shiro x Pregnant!Reader (Female)

by orphan_account



Series: VLD One-shots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Marriage, Pregnancy, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Part 1 of VLD One-shots





	Shiro x Pregnant!Reader (Female)

**Author's Note:**

> Key: (e/c): eye color (h/c): hair color (s/t): skin tone (y/n): your name
> 
> In this story, you can chose to be Altean, Galra, Human, or any other species
> 
> Enjoy the story!

Shiro.

He was your husband and he loves you so much. 

You are now becoming a new mother and your husband is the father. He cares about you and your health very much. But, there's one problem. He's very protective and cautious of you. He doesn't want anything bad to happen you. Although, you do think that he just worries too much sometimes. But, Shiro just wants to become a good father. You know how to look yourself sometimes and you just feel that some stuff that he does for you seem slightly unnecessary.

Everyday, he would ask you same exact questions the moment you woke up each morning. "Are you okay?"

"Is everything fine?"

"Do you need anything?" It could be quite irritating sometimes when he keeps on saying the same things over and over again. You just want him to stop worrying so much. 

* * *

 

You stood in the middle of the doorway, arms crossed over your heavily pregnant stomach. "Shiro, we need to talk." You told him. He nodded. "Sure. We can talk about anything. Is something wrong?" Your husband asked, his dark grey eyes glowing underneath sun's light.

 _"He's so cute."_ You thought to yourself. 

"Listen, Shiro." You paused in between for a short breath, hands together while positioned in front of you lips. "I know you're just trying to look after me, but, I just don't need you constantly running behind all the time." 

He gave an apologetic look. "Yes, I know but-

"Shiro, it's okay." You reassured him, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"But, if you get hurt?" He inqured. Your husband was already starting to wear that same look on his face for past 9 months that you didn't want to look at. You let out an exasperated sigh, rolling your (e/c) eyes at him. "just don't worry." You answered. "Just because there will be times when I won't be safe but that doesn't mean I won't get any better." 

"(y/n), I thought I was just becoming a good father." You leaned in close to him and kissed him on the lips.

" And you  _will_ become a good father." 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time ever making a VLD x reader one-shot story. Let me know what you guys think. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
